Take a Bite
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a college student who's just trying to live his life when one accidental chance encounter with a gorgeous man spirals his world upside down into a series of nocturnal adventures lurking in blood sucking mystère and seduction. Tododeku Kacchako KiriMina
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to watching True Blood again I've been inspired to write a vampire au. These will be short chapters so that I can hopefully update more frequently.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Izuku Midoriya was happy to be able to get this job as a waiter for the grand party being hosted tonight. The pay was good, he was promised a free meal, and he had the chance to earn tips. He needed extra money away from his job at the café because he wanted to buy something nice for his mom's birthday.

The job was simple enough, with a few odd and simple rules. Which were not to talk to anyone and not to look at any of the party goers in the eyes for more than three seconds. None of the guests or his coworkers were giving him trouble; it looked like it was going to be a smooth night.

There were only a few hours left when Izuku ran into a predicament. He desperately needed to use the bathroom though with how huge the mansion was and the fact no one else, that he's noticed, has really left the main foyer he didn't know where to even start looking. Keeping in mind from what the employer told him, Izuku decided to try to find one on his own.

After multiple failures, he finally finds a master bedroom with a private bathroom. He hurriedly ran in not noticing the occupants in the room.

"Ahh, much better!" he hummed to himself drying his hands with a hand towel. He was about to go back to work when he stumbled over something.

Looking down to see that he had tripped over the most beautiful man he has ever seen glaring right back up at him. His hair was two-toned, an arctic white on his right and a deep cherry red on his left. Even the dark, Izuku can clearly make out the details of the gorgeous man's face noticing the heterochromia of his eyes. His right eye, a smoky grey and on his left, he has a large burn mark contrasting against his icy blue turquoise eye. The man's white shirt was unbuttoned, sliding off his arms, his belt undone with the zipper down.

It wasn't until Izuku heard a female voice underneath the man moaning out loud that he realized what he had just walked into. Freaking out, Izuku immediately started bowing and apologizing for interrupting them.

In the midst of apologizing, the man started talking to the female in a foreign language. The female chuckled giving the man a searing kiss on the lips and locked the door on her way out.

Izuku was still apologizing when the man grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him down underneath him. Izuku almost said something to the man when he recalled the boss's words. He quickly shut his mouth and avoided eye contact.

"You know it's rude to not look someone in the eyes when they are talking to you?" Izuku hummed to himself, fighting all urges to speak back – he has a serious bad habit of doing that.

The man slid down a finger down his fair neck feeling his pulse "I love how fast your heart is beating. I wonder what's your blood type?" He whispered into his ear. When Izuku responded with more hums, the man was starting to get annoyed.

"Suit yourself. You are going to end up screaming anyways."

Before Izuku could process what he said, he felt a sharp pain entering his neck. He screamed at the excruciating pain as he felt his blood being pumped into the man's mouth.

A vampire! Right now, a vampire was drinking his blood as the ethereal mysterious beauty in front of him grinds his hips on him. Tears started to form as Izuku pleaded for his life to be spared as he tries to push the vampire off him to no avail.

"Pl… Please... ple…ase s-s-stop!" he chokes on a sob as he clawed at the floor. All he could think about was that if he died now then his mom would never know what happened to her only child. "I'm sorry... mom"

The vampire tensed up, loosing his hold on him. Izuku noticed this and used this moment to escape.

Izuku runs out of the room covering his bleeding wound with his hand. He thought about how cold and demanding the man's voice was. He didn't care for the money anymore; all he wanted to do was to get out of this place.

He entered the main hall and immediately felt all eyes on him.

' _They couldn't possibly be all vampires could they?'_ He thought to himself.

Eyes still focusing on the ground as he hears footsteps slowly approaching him from behind. He was scared; he knew that he couldn't out run all of them. He shut his eyes and balled his fists knowing there was nothing he could do but wait for his death.

A vampire had grabbed him, roughly forcing his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Good lord, your blood smell might fine boy!" a gruff voice said in a broken drawl followed by a 'click'.

Tears formed as Izuku thought about how he would never see his mom again, how she'll never find out what happened to him, and how he was never able to find love.

"You will let go of my human this instant!" A familiar cold voice boomed.

The room went silent as footsteps walked towards them. Izuku knowing that he would once again break the instructions given to him looked up and saw the same man who had drank from him. In a split second the young man was at his side, his arm on the vampire who was about to bite him.

Izuku felt a cold chill as the vampire screamed in pain. The man with the scar pulled him to his chest. Izuku watched in horror as the other vampire body starts to be covered in icicles. Before he had a chance to even blink, the vampire with the scar pushed the frozen vampire down the stairs shattering the body into hundreds of pieces. The guests screamed as they dodged any pieces headed towards them.

"If any of you try to feed from my human you will end up like him. Now leave!" He angrily shouts, baring his fangs to the crowd.

Izuku was shaking. This man... this vampire had just killed one of his own kind in such a violent way. He wanted to move, though like the former vampire he felt like he was frozen in place. The vampire threw him over his shoulder carrying him into the hallway.

The vampire took him to a different room from the one he attacked him before. He sits Izuku on the bed, and shows his fangs as he pricks his finger for a small amount of blood to form.

"Drink" the vampire, ordered bringing his finger to Izuku's lips. Not wanting to end up like the other vampire, Izuku listened, cringing as he sucks on the vampire's bitter blood until the wound disappeared.

"The bond has been made. You are now officially my human"

"WHAT?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done. To be continued.

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on **Tumblr** under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler**

I don't own Izuku Midoriya or Shouto Todoroki and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was still trying to get over what happened last week.

He found out vampires are real, he was attacked by two of them, and one of them, Shouto Todoroki he found out later that night, saved him from the other and forced him to make a bond or something the other. Though with quiet nights like this, working hard at the café makes last week feel like a nightmarish dream.

Izuku went to greet the new customer to take his or her order when he nearly dropped his notepad. He'll never forget the arctic white and deep cherry red dual tone on the person's head or his blue and grey eyes that were now looking over the café menu.

He slowly walked over to the table, his heart beating a thousand miles per minute, aka way too fast for his own good. "H-Hi-Hi To-Todoroki-kun, what are you doing here?" he managed to stutter out while mentally reminding to kick himself later for being so uncool.

"Am I not allowed to see my human?" Todoroki casually converses as if it were the most natural thing in the world to bring up. Izuku knows Todoroki's lips are moving but in that moment, he's fighting the urge to not lick his lips. He knows he should be terrified, try as hard as he can to forget what had happened at his last job, there's just one problem - the vampire sitting in front of him in the booth with a dim light casting half a shadow over his pale features looks irresistible. Was this the allure of the creatures of the night that he's heard rumors about?

Izuku felt the back of his neck heating up, "it's... it's not a problem" he tries to keep his voice even, rubbing a hand over the heated tingly skin of his neck. Trying to avoid eye contact, emerald green eyes focus on anything but him.

"Midoriya!" His boss called out, "hurry up we are getting slammed!"

"Yes sir!" he jumped, "umm is there anything you would like to order?"

"Since I can't have you until after hours, an iced coffee will do." He sighed.

"Eek! Ri-right away sir!" Izuku jolted, awkwardly walking away in a hunched over position, right arm extended and pointed straight down as it aligned and synced with his hurried movement of his left leg. He ran away like a total robot.

Out of Todoroki's sight, Izuku puts his hand over his heart. Feeling the frantic thumping underneath his fingertips, he knows he needs to calm down. His top priority is his job, which is what he needs to focus on before worrying about his conflicted feelings towards a vampire.

The bell above the door rang signaling another customer had entered the store. "Wel-come..." Izuku voice dropped when he notices the person who entered. The lady gave him a creepy smile as she sat down at a table booth across from Todoroki. While Izuku wasn't one to cause a scene, that doesn't mean things nor people don't scared him. Especially when it involves a female who – within the past year – always comes during his shifts and sits in his seating area.

This lady has sexually harassed him at work, followed him to his apartment, and even filled his mailbox with multiple love letters. When he tried to make a case, she feigned innocence by feeding the judge fake crocodile tears, having Izuku lose the case. She still continued to follow him after that, even as he politely told her to leave him alone. Izuku's breath shuddered, vision becoming hazy as he started to hyperventilate. He was frightened, he was the only worker on this half of the café with a crazy stalker and a vampire, and he didn't know what to do.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud bang; he turned around to see Todoroki clawing at the table leaving scratch marks on the wooden tabletop. He growled at the stalker, slowly rising up from his seat. Izuku quickly grabbed the iced coffee from the barista station and dashed over to Todoroki's side.

"Here's your iced coffee sir!" He said loudly hoping to distract the vampire while leaning down to place the cold drink on the table. "Todoroki-kun what are you doing?!" He harshly whispered.

"I can feel that lady has brought you pain, she needs to die now!" He growled starting to get up from his seat.

"You can't do that!" He stops him with his palms still whispering. "Please, I need this job."

Todoroki looked at the lady then back at Izuku's pleading eyes and just huffed in annoyance crossing his arms. Izuku thanked him as he took a deep breath and walked over to the lady.

"Good evening miss, what can I get you tonight?" Izuku asked with the biggest, fakest, sales man smile.

"How about you in one of my special collars all chained up in my private room?" she coos as she raked her long red manicured nails across his skin.

"Can I get you started on something to drink?" he asked pretending not to have heard her outrageous request.

Izuku jumps an inch in the air from the sudden pinch to his ass. The stalker hungrily runs her long tongue over her teeth, "I love the squeamish," she growls while curling her hand into a claw as if she were an animal on the prowl.

Todoroki slams down on the table again; his fangs were protruded out ready to attack the woman. Izuku ran to Todoroki's side quickly pulling him into the restroom.

"Todoroki-kun you can't do that!" He yells low enough to where he can't be heard from the outside. He kept looking back at the door to make sure no one else was going to come in.

"She deserves it, Izuku!" He hissed, Izuku still holding him back. "I should do worse to her for trying to take what's mine!" Todoroki retreats his fangs back in.

"Take what's... yours," Izuku repeated to himself then turning red realizing what he meant. He covered his neck as much as he could with his uniform's collar, recalling the moment when Todoroki sunk his fangs into his neck. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because you belong to me," he said squeezing his cheeks with one hand, bringing his face close to his "and I will not allow any human nor vampire to taste what's rightfully mine. You have had my blood and I have had your blood. Therefore, I can feel what you feel, so I know that human has caused you nothing but pain so I will end her life!" He declares as he starts to walk towards the door.

"You can't do that!" Izuku panicked using his palms, stopping Todoroki in his tracks. He blushed at how good his chest feels and how perverted this may look to someone if they decided to walk in. "Please..." he said softly, "I don't want anyone to die for my sake."

Todoroki embraced him stroking Izuku's hair. "Fine" he said unhappily "she still needs to go."

"Thank you Todoroki-kun" he sighed in relief. He's glad that Todoroki was at least reasonable, they might have had a rocky beginning, but now he can see Todoroki's just as awkward with saying what he feels.

Before Izuku could break away from his arms, Todoroki tilts his head and started sucking on the base of his neck.

"Todo...roki-kun..." he panted, "Why are you doing this? Aaah!" he deeply moaned thinking how the sensation felt different this time. He didn't feel pain like he did last week, as he feels Todoroki nibbling on his throat. One new thing Izuku does feel is his knees buckling as he was losing all feeling in his legs turning into jelly. Izuku scratched at his back trying to grab hold so he wouldn't fall.

"Midoriya! What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?!"

Izuku gasped turning to see his boss at the doorway. _'Oh crap!'_ he thought _'how could I forget I'm still working right now?'_

"Don't even bother finishing your shift Midoriya, just pack up all your belongings because you're fired!" He shouted exiting the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Please wait here as I gather my stuff. Don't worry it will only take me a minute." Izuku told Todoroki leaving him in the alley.

Izuku couldn't believe his luck. Of course something like this happens to him, now he has to find a new job quickly or else he wouldn't be able to afford his place or college. He didn't want to move in back with his mom, especially if he has a vampire attached to him. The last thing he needs to do is frighten his already worried mom.

"Okay Todoroki-kun we can go now" he called out as he walked out the back entrance of the cafe and into the alley. "Todoroki-kun?" He called out again with no response. He sighed and figured that Todoroki probably had something else to do or was just bored with him.

"Oh, my poor little Izuku~" he heard a female voice behind him "out here all alone with no job and nowhere to go" he felt a hand on his thigh, nails scratching through his black slacks. His heart was beating fast as she glides her fingers up to his ass giving it a tight firm squeeze.

"Ah!" he immediately muffles a sudden cry, covering his mouth with his hands. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

"Don't worry sweetie you can live with me." she licks his ear and using her free hand she grabs his cheeks with her manicured claws. Her nails cut his skin as she turns his head to lick his other cheek sensually.

"Please stop!" he lets his cries be heard, trying to have her loosen her hold. She giggles at his pleas nibbling on his earlobe.

"Oh sweetie you must be a freak in bed with how much your hips are moving."

In a flash, there was a gust of wind followed by the lady screaming in pain letting go of Izuku. Izuku looks to see Todoroki pinning the woman to the wall.

He doesn't hesitate to say, "Todoroki-kun don–" only for him to be cut off a moment later when Todoroki places his finger on his lips.

"Now madam" he said slowly in a low tone, focusing on the woman instead, "why don't you tell me your name?"

"My name is Michiko Kimura" she responded. Deku noticed there was a half-lidded spacey look in her eyes as if she lost all control of her self-conscious.

"Kimura-san you will forget everything you know about Izuku Midoriya. You will forget where he works, where he lives, his face, everything. It will be as if you have never met him. You are now going to walk away from this alley and go to your home."

To his surprise the lady listened and walked past him and Todoroki as if they weren't there. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Just a simple vampire trick" he brushed it off. He caressed Izuku's injured cheek "she hurt you."

"It's fine. It's just a tiny scratch, it will heal in a couple of days." He put his hand over Todoroki's hand and smiled. "Though, where were you? I was scared."

"Sorry. I needed to do something, unfortunately it took long than expected." He embraces him again "I'm so sorry you had to go through that one last time." He kisses his forehead "come on let's get you home." He hoisted him up into a bridal carry and ran at inhuman speeds towards Izuku's apartment.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Thank you again Todoroki-kun" Izuku said placing his feet on the ground. "Umm" he fiddled with the ends of his shirt "would you like to stay for a cup of coffee or something?"

"Normally I would say yes. Unfortunately I have business I must attend to."

"Oh, oh, right! Of course." he said with evident disappointment lacing his tone while looking down at the ground. He wanted to kick himself _again_ ; he should have known moments like these are too good to be true.

"Izuku" he looked up to see Todoroki's lips pressing against his own. His lips were soft and felt cold yet warm at the same time. Izuku would never have thought this was how his first kiss would go and he didn't want it to end. "Call me Shouto" he barely heard him say as he ran off, leaving Izuku in front of his apartment complex.

"Oh crap," he mutters to himself touching his buzzing lips.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Todoroki dusted off his jacket as he waited for the person to open the door.

"Oh~ Can I help you, Hot Stuff?"

"Kimura-san, I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." He said showing his fangs and slamming the door behind him.

" _Hello_?" a gruff voice answers, obviously in no mood to be on the phone at this hour.

"Bakugou, I got a clean up job for us to do or else Iida is going to have our asses' on this."

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Done. To be continued.

AN: Izuku's former boss is supposed to be a jerk and he was exaggerating when he said the cafe was slammed. That's why Izuku was by himself on that half of the store.

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on **Tumblr** under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler**

I don't own Izuku Midoriya or Shouto Todoroki and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. It really means a lot to me knowing that people are interested in this story.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Todoroki leaned against the large oak tree, hand in one pocket of his trench coat as he browsed through his phone while waiting for his colleague Katsuki Bakugou to come. If he had known that he was going to take this long he would have notified Bakugou to come _a lot_ earlier.

"What the hell did you do now that you needed to call me?!" The man yelled at Todoroki as his black laced boots trudged through the muddy ground.

"I'll tell you at the bunker. Iida can't listen to us there." Todoroki vaguely responded walking deeper into the woods.

"HUH?! We're using that shit hole? What the hell did you get yourself into that we are going to use that shit hole?!" Bakugou grumbled, letting his complaint be known, following the fellow vampire closely behind him in the woods.

"Got any other bright ideas?" Todoroki asked as he walked over to an old willow tree and felt around the tree bark for a button. The tree bark lifted up to reveal a small computer screen. He punched in the numbers on a hidden keypad focused on the task at hand, speaking up, "because from the smell of it your human is the one 'waiting'" he retorted.

"Screw you asshole" Bakugou barks, crossing his arms over his chest. Impatiently, he waits for the bunker's door to open up from the secret steel platform rising. The doors slide open and form steps for them to go down.

"You reek of pheromones" Todoroki rolls his eyes, "is that all you and your human do?" He's really not looking for a solid answer here. Every vampire has their own definition of a good time after all.

"I'm not a fuckin' open book like you!" Bakugou spat in no mood to be here when he could be back in way better company of his lover.

"Better wipe that dribble of blood from the corner of that smug look, Bakugou" Todoroki notices the unkempt appearance of his fellow vampire who - he seriously doesn't need to know what he was doing before, taking so long to get here. The smell, the sight, and the soured mood on Bakugou were enough to create the bigger picture.

Inside the large bunker, Todoroki narrows his eyes using his enhanced vision to look for the dingy string for the light. While the entrance was high-tech, the bunker itself was a modest space covered in wood with a couple of shelfs here and there. Tugging on the cord, the soft yellow light flickers on to reveal a woman's body lying on the ground along with a large black suitcase.

"Geez. What the hell is her story?" Bakugou questioned kicking the corpse. He almost gagged up the blood he drank earlier when his boot with a 'crunch' sound sunk into part of her body getting smeared in a mixture of jerky like skin and bodily fluids. The body was all shriveled up like a mummy; her hot pink leather dress that was supposed to be skintight now sagging against her skin.

"She made the grave mistake of sexually harassing my human," he growled recalling how uncomfortable Izuku was when she would practically molest him.

"A human? You risked getting caught by Iida for a damn human?" Bakugou quirks a brow, sincerely surprised for once by Todoroki knowing damn well of his history. He aimed his opened palms towards the corpse releasing his birth given ability. All purebloods were born with a unique power all their own that manifests at the age of four. It was what made them powerful, respectable, higher tiered individuals and families in the ranks of vampire society; also, the origins of their alluring eye colors, no two vampires alike. "I hope the whore was at least tasty."

"I will not allow my human to be soiled by anyone other than me!" Todoroki roared as he extended his left arm, allowing for his left hand to get engulfed in a swirl of bright, passionate, angry flames releasing it on the body to further disintegrate the woman.

"Yeah, yeah" Bakugou said, interrupting whatever spiel Todoroki was going to rant about. "Stop wasting my time with your sob story. Let's just dump this bitch so I can go home" he impatiently threw another blast towards the corpse.

"Very well" Todoroki acknowledged in a monotone timbre, tired of the hot-head's antics.

"This skank better not come back to bite you in the ass and like hell I'm getting further involved than this!" Bakugou snarled, feeling his fangs start to protrude out.

"Don't worry I took care of it" Todoroki said nonchalantly, assuring him that this was permanently dealt with, with no traces leading back to them for Iida to suspect.

"Oh, that doesn't reassure me at all." He receives a sarcastic remark from the blond.

"I used glamour on her to write a sudden leave of absence note for the landlord. That way Iida doesn't have a way or reason to be blaming us."

"Stop it with this 'us' shit!" Bakugou yelled, irritated by the insinuation that he was and will be dragged further into this mess in the near future. Something that he dreads because no matter how much he refuses, he always finds himself getting tangled into Todoroki's webs – having helped him one too many times in the past. And while both males have grown up together due to their families having underground connections, they weren't friends-friends.

Bakugou threw another blast at the body and the suitcase with a growl rumbling in his throat. They both threw more firepower at the body watching it quickly deflate into ashes that a draft in the bunker began to brush away.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"Well this lil' bonding moment was fun and all that shit but I have a nice warm bed and my girl calling my name. See ya" Bakugou's about to exit the bunker with a two-finger salute as his dismissal when Todoroki stops him from taking that step out.

"Hold on" he speaks up, holding the blond male still with those two incriminating words. Hold on always meant, 'wait there's something more.'

"What the fuck do you want now?!" his palms released tiny explosions in annoyance with a quickening throb forming in his temple from his aggravation.

"Here" he hands Bakugou a manila folder, "this is the information about my human. You are also under orders to protect him if I am unable to."

"Oh you gotta be fu–" his groan gets rudely interrupted.

" _Strict_ orders" the two-toned male growled, baring his fangs at the blond as ice formed in his right hand. His own pureblood ability gifting him with both ice and fire powers. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Screw you!" Bakugou spat putting the manila folder in the inside of his trench coat. He walked to the door and stopped at the entrance way "I guess this means you're done with drinking from vampire whores now that you got yourself a nice lil' human huh?" Bakugou mocked already knowing what Todoroki answer would be.

"I do not need to explain myself to you"

"Oh, come on now – we both know that drinking from another vampire is illegal until marriage" he reminds him. In their society, drinking from another vampire whether they were turned, half, or purebloods was widely unacceptable with dire consequences. Feeding on another vampire was reserved solely as a pleasurable act shared amongst a married couple or for a special ritual – not because a vampire simply felt like it. It was meant to be sacred. "If I were you, I would make sure to keep the drinking under the table. Especially with someone like the boss being your dad." Bakugou crackled with a faint warning, _finally_ , leaving the bunker for home.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Ochako was snuggled up on the large black couch with a book, legs tucked into themselves with her favorite pink throw blanket over her lap. To her side, she has a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries that she was lazily picking from. The strawberry nearly misses her mouth, rolling into the crevice of her chest when she hears the front door slam open.

By now, she's used to this type of entrance. Not bothering to get startled anymore.

"What a shitty night's this been" she hears him mumbling, lifting herself further from her reclined position on the couch picking up the strawberry from her breast to watch her boyfriend sitting on the step of the genkan to unlace his muddy boots down enough and angrily throws them to his side.

Ochako sighs, knowing that it's going to be one of _those_ nights again. And whenever it's one of _those_ nights, she doesn't reprimand him for dirtying _their_ – well technically, _her_ apartment. Bakugou tends to spend more nights with her than at his own place.

Unwrapping herself from her comfortable spot, she sets her bowl and book down on the coffee table to get up and go properly greet her grump.

"Welcome home, Katsuki!" she coos, dropping to her knees behind him on the step. She wraps her arms around his shoulders wiping some blood he had gotten on his cheek, and leans over to kiss his cheek. "What happened now?" she cautiously asks.

Bakugou always enjoys her tender heartfelt greetings but in that moment, he's beyond annoyed. Downright pissed. "Ugh, I can't believe that half and half bastard actually got himself a damn human!" he cringes as if he's tasted something foul.

Ochako lets go of him so he can stand up, "Ooh, what does he look like?" he piques her interest as the bubbling excitement causes her to jump up and down in joy in front of him, "I wanna see!" she gushes with grabby hands thinking he'll show her a picture or something of this mysterious human who's new to their world.

Bakugou sits down on the large couch Ochako had just been laying on and gives her an all too familiar look, one that silently tells her that he's not going to budge anytime soon. He replies with a hard, "no, the last thing I need is for you and that loser to get chummy"

"Aww" she pouts, standing in front of him as she goes to straddle his lap and playfully taps his nose with a small 'boop' noise.

"No" he repeated, trying to have at least _one_ thing go his way tonight.

Ochako wiggles her hips on him attempting to further seduce him on giving her details. "It would be nice to have a friend to have something in common with" she tells him in a sing-song type of voice, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her chest closer against his hard pectorals, "and who knows, this person just might need my help!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes at the thought of Ochako "helping" the human to adjust into their vampire world. "We are not running a fuckin charity Ochako" he grips her hips to stop her excited bouncing around him, "let the dumbass figure his way around our world on his own!"

Ochako puffed up her cheeks at his sour attitude "that's not very nice."

Bakugou noticed her vein pop in her throat when she said that. He couldn't help lick his lips thinking about how delicious that vein must be. "I don't care about being nice to others."

"But you're nice to me?"

"You're special that's why..." his fangs appear with a 'click' as he goes for her neck.

"Nu-uh!" she said stopping him by pressing her palms firmly against his chest to push herself away, "you are not having your way tonight, Mister!"

"Dammit, Angel Face!" he growled in frustration "what the hell do you want from me?"

"A human friend who's involved in the vampire world" she said as if it was the most obvious answer. She purposely extended her neck out to tease him "or else you won't be able to get any for a whole week. And I will make it two weeks if you misbehave."

His scarlet red eyes glazed over, licking his lips in anticipation of tasting her delicious sweet blood. "You're fuckin' evil."

"You know you love me." She deeply moans once Bakugou's fangs penetrate into her neck.

She throws her head back, her hands clinging on his shirt holding her steady as he starts to undo her shirt buttons. Her hands roam against his coat, following his lead, and found an opening as she continues to move her hips against his. He quickly takes off her shirt as she slowly slides off his coat feeling up his now freed muscles.

"Got it!" cried Ochako holding a manila folder in her left hand and adjusts herself so she's sitting next to Bakugou. She ignores the trail of blood lightly streaming down her neck and other sensations she feels stirring in her body.

"Dammit Ochako! Did you just use me?" Bakugou shoots her a deadly glare, more peeved by the fact that he had her right where he likes her only to be denied more of her intoxicating blood and body he can't get enough of.

"Maybe~" she said playfully sticking out her tongue. "Oh come on Katsuki, we both know you wouldn't show me."

"Tch! Whatever" he rolls his eyes, knowing that Ochako is too stubborn to budge.

"Yay! Now let's see." She opened the folder to first come across a very familiar packet. "Looks like Todoroki snuck something else inside" and handed him the packet.

His eyes skimmed over and flipped over the page. His grip tightened and tightened the further he read "God dammit you half and half bastard!"

"What happened now?" Ochako asked closing the folder.

"That bastard wants me to leave tonight to Chiba for damn crowd control at the Hardening Club. WASN'T WHAT WE DID TONIGHT ALREADY ENOUGH?!" Bakugou vented.

Ochako shifted from her spot facing Bakugou's back "It can't be helped" she told him as she began to massage his shoulders, "that's what unfortunately happens when your family is the right hand man for the royal vampire family. I just wished we could have more time tonight." she whispered and hugged him from the back.

"Don't worry" turning his head to give her a kiss, "we can make up for lost time when I come back." he reassured her. He pricked his finger with his fang and rubbed his blood on the fang marks he left on her skin to close them.

"Can't wait" she responds with a 'chomp' of her own ordinary teeth giving him a bite mark indent of her own on the base of his neck. "Now then, let's see who Todoroki claimed!"

Bakugou clicked his tongue as he got up to prepare for his trip. He heard a loud squeal and ran back into the den to see Ochako gushing over a photo.

"Awww! He's so adorable!" she cooed over the awkward photo of Izuku Midoriya. "Look look, Katsuki! Isn't he adorable?" she excitedly shoved the photo into his face.

"He even looks like a damn loser." Bakugou scoffs in disbelief that he would also need to protect this guy. "Well… I'm off." He pinches the bridge of his nose to tame a growing headache, reminding himself that he'll be back soon to finish where he and Ochako last left off.

"Come back soon." She hates seeing him go but has learned to accept it long ago as she gives him a sweet goodbye kiss.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Izuku sat on an empty bench at his university campus. He was muttering to himself on what he was going to do now that he's jobless. Having to tap into his saved-up funds just to pay _some_ of his tuition for the semester. Now he wasn't going to be able to pay his rent on time or at all for that matter. He looked everywhere for a job though no one wanted to hire him.

"What am I going to do?" he worriedly muttered to himself hiding his face in his hands.

"Found you!" said a perky voice behind him tapping on his shoulder.

He yelped and slid backwards on the bench landing on his back. He looked up to see a girl about his age with short chestnut brown hair and big glimmering brown eyes. She gave him a warm kind smile as she extended her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya."

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Done. To be continued.

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on **Tumblr** under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler**

I don't own Izuku Midoriya or Shouto Todoroki and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the positive feedback, it makes me happy knowing that people are enjoying this story. Without further ado, here's the next chapter of _Take a Bite_

* * *

"Here you go" the kind girl hands him a canned coffee she got from a nearby vending machine.

"Ah, thank you" Izuku shyly thanked her, taking a glance at her drinking her own peach juice while he nibbles on the top metal part of the can – one of his many bad habits. Whether at school or at his previous job no one really interacted with him, now here he was sitting next to a girl at a college stone bench like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Ah!" she yelped causing Izuku to jump in his seat, "I've been so rude! I forgot to introduce myself." She adjusted herself so she was kneeling on the bench and lowered her body into a bow "my name is Ochako Uraraka. Please call me Ochako. It's a pleasure to meet you Deku-kun!" she cheerfully made her proper introduction to him.

"Deku?" Izuku felt his cheeks heat up, all of this was new to him and he doesn't know how to deal with it. "Why Deku? Also why are you bowing?" He asked frantically flailing his arms up and down.

"Because," she sat back down properly "you're my friend and it's a cute nickname for Izuku. Also I have to respect you as Todoroki's lover."

"A friend..." there was a small smile on his lips. Izuku would never have thought he would have the chance to call someone a friend, it felt nice. But a second later, his happy thoughts were shattered when he realized the last part Ochako said.

"Huh? You know Shouto?"

"Oh wow, you are already on first name basis with him." She gives him a cheeky grin.

"It's not like that..." he muttered rubbing the back of his neck "how do you know Shouto?" he asked more clearly.

"Because my boyfriend Katsuki works with him"

Millions of thoughts ran through Izuku's mind. Ochako boyfriend works with Shouto. Shouto is a vampire, a vampire who is feared by other vampires. If she was able to find him then that means...

"Is your boyfriend a –"

"Yup! He's a creature of the night," she said in a cackling voice, bending her fingers to make them look creepy as she wiggled them around.

Ochako watched Izuku jump in his seat again. She couldn't help to giggle at his innocent reactions. "Aww I'm so happy!" she squeals, embracing him in a hug.

Izuku's spine tingled, thin hairs on his arms flaring up. A girl – whom he's just met no less – is hugging him! Feeling his body get swayed right to left, his face easily starts to resemble a ripened tomato.

If this continued, his soul would surely seep right out of his body.

"B-B-Boy, y-you sure ar-are affectionate" he stammers out once the coiled pressure of her tight friendly embrace eases.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ochako sheepishly replies, twiddling her index fingers together, "I was just really looking forward to meeting you. My Katsuki can be a total grump..." she amusedly shakes her head, figuring that's another conversation entirely right there, "anyhow we're here now and that's all that matters. So, don't hesitate to ask me any questions, 'kay?" she shoots him a wink that causes to further fluster him.

Izuku nodded his head not trusting his voice. There's been something that's been on his mind since he first drank Shouto's blood last week. He clenched at his shorts, licked his lips trying to muster the courage to ask such an embarrassing question, to a girl he's just met. "Umm..." his throat tightened "do you... do you ever..."

"Yes?" Ochako tilts her head, patient brown eyes waiting like a curious owl.

Izuku bit his quivering lip, bracing himself for a bold question. He needs to know, wants to know everything and anything he can about vampires. Especially Shouto.

"Do you ever feel... hot and bothered after tasting their blood?" Izuku madly blushes, rubbing his sweaty palms against his shorts when he feels them get clammier.

"Huh?" she's not sure if she's heard him quite right.

"Do you... dream of having sex with them?" he said quickly covering his face. He just wanted to bury himself in a hole for even having the gall to ask a girl such a risqué question.

"Oh!" she knew that sooner or later he was going to ask her this question but she didn't think it would be the first question he asked. "Well," she started as she fanned herself "vampire blood acts as an aphrodisiac. If you drink vampire blood directly from the vampire, then for however long their blood is in you, your body will be craving for them in your sleep. Your gender doesn't matter nor if you drank from a female or male vampire, you will still have these dreams as long as their blood is inside you."

"Well... how do you know if what you feel for them is actually your feelings and not the blood talking?"

Ochako looked at Izuku and how tense he was. She found it adorable how clear it was that the green-haired male seated next to her cares for Todoroki; he just hasn't realized it. She couldn't help to giggle to herself.

"Don't worry. You'll find that answer soon, especially since you care so much to ask."

Izuku blushed at her words.

"Uraraka-san!" a tall man down the road called out.

"Ah!" Ochako jumped off from the bench, "Iida-kun over here!" she waved over to him calling him over. She gave him a hug and pulls him over to Izuku. "Deku-kun I would like you to meet Iida-kun. Iida-kun this is Deku-kun – Todoroki's human."

Iida bowed at a 90-degree angle "it's a pleasure to meet you De– Todoroki's human?!" he shouted loud enough to cause birds in a nearby tree fly out. Standing up straight, he turns towards Ochako. "How?! What?! When?! Why?"

"Ochako..." Izuku whined pulling on her sleeve, "we shouldn't be saying these things in front of others" he strained through his teeth in a frantic whisper.

"Oh don't worry Deku, Iida works in the police force and is a vampire hunter," she said nonchalantly.

"Eehhh!" he looks back and forth between Iida and Ochako, "h-h-how is that even possible?"

"Unfortunately I must work with the Todoroki family on the sole fact they provide information regarding other vampires who break the law." Iida explained. "No offense to you guys, though I still don't like the idea of vampires hanging around, especially with humans. The dead should stay dead". He comments with a jab towards the creatures of the night. It wasn't that they were dead beings that'd turn to ash if staked at the heart but Iida has a great detest for them that he wishes evolution hadn't occurred.

Thousands of years ago there was a mutation among the dead causing them to come back to life for eternity. These creatures couldn't be out during the day and craved for fresh blood from any living person or animals. Their bodies didn't age at the same rate as humans; it was if these dead creatures had the power of misopethamenos, the anti-aging process.

Izuku was taken back by Iida's hatred. He could tell that nothing would change Iida mind about vampires from the tone of the tall man's voice. He hopes one day to figure out why or that Iida changes his mind.

"H-hi Iida-kun. I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you" Izuku said in hopes of changing the topic back into a better mood.

"Midoriya" Iida glared causing Izuku to jump in his skin. He grabbed Izuku's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes and suddenly started to tear up. He couldn't believe that Midoriya would still treat him with such kindness even though he was being rude. "You are such a wonderful person Midoriya! Let us commemorate this occasion with food, my treat!"

"Yay!" Ochako cheered throwing her arms up in the air "crepes!"

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Ugh... these are two nights I'm never fuckin' getting back" Bakugou complained as he downed another shot of fireball.

It had taken Bakugou until dawn to finish crowd control, dealing with newbie turned vampires, and those who that thought they could take him on met an early final end. He swears that every time a damn vampire is made, it gets sassier and sassier each time – running its mouth as if they were invincible. Their society has a hierarchy system – something that the turned variety didn't understand. Idiots.

He was just glad it was all over and got to rest at his best friend's club.

Eijirou Kirishima and his fiancé Mina Ashido ran the club. Mina is a halfling vampire who fell in love the red-headed human. Because of their relationship and Mina's family background, Todoroki trusted them enough to run a nightclub where vampires can secretly drink and mingle with humans.

"Well no matter how much you complain, Eijirou and I really appreciate you coming down here Bakugou." The pink haired girl said, as she wipes down the bar counter. "Honestly how can makers create a companion and then just leave them to run amuck, creating a mess like this!" she raises her tone, annoyed as she threw the rag on the counter.

"Well Ashido that's what happens when spoiled pricks are only allowed to turn humans into vampires." He pushed the shot glass in front of Mina, "hit me."

Mina just sighed as she pours him another shot. "I honestly don't know how your pureblood vampire body can stomach this stuff. Especially when your body breaks down things slowly."

"Hey! We don't all have the privilege of consuming human foods like you halflings." He complains as he downs the shot. "By the way, where did Eijirou go?" noticing the red head absence.

"He went to buy meat so we can grill some as a celebration!"

"Oh so I'm just supposed to stare at the damn wall as you two are enjoying delicious foods?"

"Of course not" came a voice from behind the bar. A man wearing a bandana that covers his spiky red hair walked in, he pecked Mina's cheek in a 'I'm back' kiss before putting down the two bags of meat on the counter top. "You get to drink the blood residue from this delicious Akita beef!"

"Screw you!"

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The three enjoyed eating and drinking as they laughed and complained about what has been going on in their lives.

"Haha you were cockblocked!" Mina laughed as she picked up another piece of raw beef with her chopsticks and ate it.

"Ugh..." Bakugou groaned "that damn half and half. And can you fuckin' believe the bastard on top of everything else, is having us babysit him?"

"Man that's tough" Kirishima nodded as he poured the vampire another glass of the lean leftover blood. "What does Ochako think?"

"Are you kidding? She's over the freakin' moon, she thinks this is the best damn thing ever, meeting that loser." Bakugou felt his phone buzz, it was a message from Ochako. He unlocked it and immediately slammed his phone face down on the table.

"Oooh~ did Ochako send you some sexy lingerie pictures?" Mina teases, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I wish it was that" he grumbled "she sent me a picture of her with the damn loser and Four Eyes." He slid his phone over to Kirishima so he and Mina could look at the photo.

"Aww" they both cooed.

"Will you bring him to the club one day? We'll give you guys a discount."

"Yeah you can try convincing icy hot on that one."

"I want to meet him though" Mina whines balling her hands into fists, rattling them up and down.

"Ughh" Bakugou groaned remembering something dreadful "Todoroki's probably going to host a damn gala to announce that shitty bastard's human. Shitty Hair do you have something stronger than Akita beef blood?" Bakugou thought of himself as he mulled this over. He hated the thought of needing to mingle with the guests, especially since his parents were out doing jobs for top dog Enji.

Bakugou would have to put on a professional face on behalf of his own prestigious pureblood household – the Bakugou family.

"Heh, sucks to be you bro" Kirishima chuckled.

Bakugou rubbed his eyes groaning at what the future has in store for him. Of course Todoroki wouldn't give him a break in this century. This damn nerd better not be give him any issues and get himself into trouble in any dumbass way or else he and Todoroki are going to personally have a problem.

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna head off now." Bakugou announced getting up from his seat.

"Do you want us to walk you out?" Mina asked as both she and Kirishima got up from their seats.

"I ain't a baby!" Bakugou complained. He grabbed his coat and walked towards the door with Kirishima and Mina following him. "Hey Eijirou"

Kirishima knew this was a serious topic seeing that Bakugou actually used his given name and not one of the many nicknames he has for him. "What's up man?"

"Word from Todoroki is that there's been strange movements that started up north and heading down here. Lots of missing people cases popping up during the same time. They're not part of the Todoroki branch nor do they want to say who the hell they are. Watch out for your staff and customers. Ashido you too, as a halfling you're in more danger than anyone out here."

Mina grabbed Kirishima's hand, squeezing it. "Do you really think they'll come here?"

Bakugou shrugged, "there's a high possibility seeing how famous the Todoroki family is."

"We'll keep an eye out for anything and anyone that seems suspicious. It won't be easy when the drunks come out, though we'll let you know if anything happens."

"Make sure Four Eyes doesn't find out either. The last fuckin' thing we need is him on our asses' about keeping this information away from him." He says as he walks out with a single wave of his hand.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Iida, Izuku, and Ochako were walking back to Izuku's apartment. Izuku didn't want to bug Iida, telling him his place is not that far away.

Iida didn't want to hear any of it telling him that it would be against his civic duty as a police officer and a vampire hunter to leave him and Ochako alone in the dark.

"Wow so Todoroki made you his human the first night he met you? Man, Todoroki doesn't take his time does he?" Ochako commented skipping any cracks on the sidewalk – being a tad bit superstitious.

"Are you telling me Bakugou has more decency to woo and get to know someone than Todoroki?" Iida yelled.

"I guess?" she hums, tapping a finger against her chin "Don't worry Deku-kun, from your reaction earlier Todoroki is still the bigger gentleman seeing how he didn't "claim" you that very night." Ochako giggles with a longing sigh.

"Claim?!" Izuku squeaks out, feeling his arm hairs stand up. His face went beet red at the thought of Shouto touching him sensually let alone sexually.

"Uraraka-san please save your pillow talks for when I'm not here and when you are not in public." Iida still didn't feel comfortable hearing that his close friend is _very_ active with a vampire. The relationship itself was unnatural and unsafe and he couldn't bear to lose someone else to these creatures of the night.

"Oops! Sorry Iida!" She playfully sticks out her tongue at him, rebelling against sticking close to their trio and walked a few paces in front of them.

Iida shook his head, "how can someone so sweet be anything but?" he questions, staring at the back figure of the young woman as Izuku quietly hears his mumblings. "She's definitely a wild card," he told Izuku making sure Ochako was unable to hear them.

Izuku tilted his head wondering how much Iida knows because what little Ochako has told him made him blush a lot that he thought he would pass out. "Heh... It's always the sweet ones right?" he lightly chuckled.

Iida just sighed, "That girl is a lost cause. I do care for her dearly, even with her wild choices. Ochako is a most loyal friend who always puts others before herself. I know she isn't a child though that still doesn't stop me from acting like an anxious mother hen sometimes. I just… can't bear to see if she were to ever get hurt."

Izuku pats Iida's back with a soft smile "you're a pretty good friend too Iida."

Once they got closer to the apartment complex Izuku noticed someone leaning against the entrance. The person's white hair shined against the lamp post as the male opened his eyes at the sound of their footsteps revealing his grey and blue eyes.

"Shouto?" Izuku called out and started running towards him. He could hear Iida and Ochako calling after him. In the back of his mind there was a voice telling him this could be a trap. His body on the other hand, went on autopilot craving his touch not caring if it was.

He stopped right in front of Todoroki as he tried to control his breathing. It's only been a day since he's seen him and yet it felt like it's been forever. Every fiber of his being wanted to be touched by Todoroki. He wanted to feel him though Izuku knew he couldn't.

Izuku extends his hand out to reach for him but quickly retracts back. Embarrassed by his brash impulses, he looks down to the ground, finding his red combat boots suddenly more interesting than the ethereal man that's been constantly on his mind.

Biting and nibbling on his bottom lip, he grows flustered with how awkward he stopped in front of Todoroki. Until Izuku felt something warm against his cheek, caressing his freckled cheek.

He looked up to see Todoroki smiling lovingly at him. Izuku didn't know a vampire's body could be so warm. He places his hand on top of Todoroki's, even in the hot summer nights Todoroki's body heat was comforting. He wishes that this moment could last forever.

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida called out, Izuku let go of Shouto's hand, Iida and Ochako finally reaching him. "You must be careful especially at night!" the blue-haired male lectured and warned.

"Sorry Iida" Izuku meekly apologized as he turned to face Iida and Ochako "I got a little too excited. I promise to be more careful next time." He scratched his cheek giving them a small smile.

"Todoroki-san, good evening" Ochako bowed with Iida following her lead.

"Uraraka-san Iida-san, thank you for watching over Izuku" Todoroki said gently pulling Izuku into his arms. "I'm glad to know he's well taken care of when I'm unable to."

"Shouto..." Izuku blushes at the closeness, his heart hammering against his chest.

"These are invitations for next week's gala which will officially introduce Izuku to the vampire community. I expect all of you to come." Shouto pulls out antiqued envelopes from his coat's breast pocket, handing an identical invitation to both Ochako and Iida.

"Wha- wait! What do you mean?!" Izuku panicked pushing himself out of Todoroki's hold. He and Shouto went off on a conversation of their own.

Ochako was at a loss for words. She has never publicly seen Todoroki be so passionate with anyone and being genuinely grateful to other people. Even with a flustered Izuku trying to avoid eye contact as Todoroki corners him into the wall, Ochako couldn't help smiling, thinking that maybe Izuku is someone that Todoroki needed in his life, someone who can be with Todoroki through the hard times, and warm his stoic heart. In the few years that Ochako has known Todoroki she's never seen him as happy as he looks in this very moment.

Iida on the other hand, looked like he was having a hissy fit. He stomped to get in-between Todoroki and Izuku. "Midoriya!" he raised his voice, "I will not allow you to sinfully fornicate with a vampire!" he moved his arms up and down in a karate-chop like way to separate the two males from each other's close proximity.

"That's never stopped me before" Todoroki said nonchalantly.

Both Iida and Izuku words were gargled in disbelief. Ochako laughed to herself thinking how Iida is very strict with the laws – always by the book. She figures that they better let the new lovebirds rest and be on their way.

"Come on Iida, Todoroki can take care of Deku-kun now. You've done your duty of protecting and serving Mr. Officer." She amusedly shook her head, tip-toeing in her pink sneakers to push Iida away by the back of his shoulders. She directed him in the direction of her place.

"Uraraka-san we cannot just leave–" Iida argued, getting interrupted.

"It's part of the job description." She told him. "Besides if I'm not home soon Katsuki will probably blow up the whole town so we better hurry!" She turned to look back at Izuku and Todoroki. "Bye you two! Have fun! See you later!"

Izuku waved goodbye to his friends, waiting until his new friends were completely gone to focus on Todoroki again.

"Do you want to come up stairs to rest for a while?" He asked hoping for a better response than his first attempt.

"This isn't your apartment anymore."

"Huh?! What do you mean?" he panics, "Oh gosh we need to get my stuff! We gotta tell the manager, we gotta–" Izuku went off on a tangent, rambling as he paced back and forth panicking once again.

Would he ever catch a break?

"It will be faster if I just showed you" Todoroki said picking up Izuku into a bridal carry in order to use his supernatural speed. He carried him across town to a fancier neighborhood stopping in front of a very modern looking apartment complex. He carried him up to the top floor where there was only one door. He shifted Izuku's weight onto one arm to pull out a key card and opened the door.

Inside was a large den area that was the size of his previous apartment's entire floor. Todoroki gently put Izuku down on his feet so he could explore.

All of Izuku's little knick-knacks were placed on new furniture that Izuku could only ever dream of buying.

Large window panels covered an entire wall giving a view of the lit-up Tokyo tower. A chimney, three couches in a 'U' formation, a large antique rug, and a flat-screen tv mounted on the wall all greeted him in the den area.

Izuku gasped, kicking off his shoes he runs towards the large windows to get a view of the bustling nightlife of the city. "Shouto what's this abo–"

Todoroki cut into Izuku's personal space pushing his back against the wall of the clear glass window pane. He swiftly throws his coat to the side revealing his navy blue dress shirt complimented by a red tie.

Without hesitation, he puckers Izuku's lips, squishing his freckled cheeks with one hand. He leans down to kiss him once not allowing the shorter male to savor his pleasurable moan.

A kiss, a touch – that's all Izuku craved.

Just as quickly as he was granted his wish, he was quickly denied.

Shouto's nose runs along the column of Izuku's creamy neck, lingering on the sensation of his heartrate quickening. Shouto opens his mouth, hot breath fanning against the erratic pulse as he licks the skin. Hearing the blood rushing, ringing against his ears like a crimson waterfall, his fangs begin to protrude out.

"Mine" he whispers, fangs sinking in.

"A… Ah!" Izuku freely moans, head pushing further against the window.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Done. To be continued.

AN: The word misopethamenos came from the series Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada. It is said that if you were granted this gift then your heart will beat 100,000 times a year which is the same amount a heart beats in a day. Meaning a person will age one day per year.

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on **Tumblr** under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler**

I don't own Izuku Midoriya or Shouto Todoroki and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


	5. Chapter 5

What happened to the idea of shorter chapters for faster updates?

This chapter took longer than expected especially with life getting in the way.

Thank you for taking an interest in this story, and enjoy the next installment of _Take a Bite_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The taste of Izuku's sweet blood was intoxicating to Todoroki, having a unique taste that surprised him. Todoroki felt Izuku's body dipping underneath him, sliding the shorter male down on the floor taking in Izuku's tantalizing moans with each suck.

"Sho...uto" Izuku muttered, his eyes glazed over in a daze.

Todoroki slowly moves back, quenching his thirst. He wiped the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth with his thumb " _gochisousama_ " he said licking his thumb.

Izuku gulped. Todoroki's facial expressions, his body movements, his gaze that bore right through his own body. It took everything Izuku had to control himself and not let Todoroki have his way, even if they both want it.

"H-huh? Meal? W-what are you talking about?" Izuku stuttered avoiding eye contact.

Todoroki caressed his cheek, his cold hand felt nice against his own heated face. The dual-tone male moves his thumb, the same thumb he used to lick Izuku's blood, up to his fang to prick it. Izuku watched as blood oozes out as Todoroki began to rub his blood against Izuku's wound.

Izuku felt the pain in his neck starting to disappear with a small tingle. He touched his neck where the wound was only seconds ago and instead felt his own smooth skin. "H-how..." he began to question only to have Todoroki bridal carry him to one of the larger couches.

He sat him down and walked to a different area of the apartment that he couldn't see. The sounds of dishes and utensils clinking together echoed in the room. Todoroki walked back into the main room holding a small bowl, which he handed to Izuku. It was vanilla ice cream with azuki beans on top.

"You need to replenish your iron level again" Todoroki explained sitting down next to him.

"Oh..." Izuku whispered, unsure of what to say. "Umm..." he started, clearing his throat "thank you Shouto" he meekly thanks, taking a spoonful of the cold delicious treat.

They sat in silence as Izuku finishes up the last bit of melted ice cream at the bottom of the bowl. He swirled his spoon around trying to come up with the best way to ask about what happened tonight without sounding rude.

"You can ask me anything you want Izuku" Todoroki says as if he read his mind.

"How did you–"

"We are bonded." he explains, gently stroking the side of Izuku's face, "as long my blood is in your body I can feel your emotions, I can feel where you are, and if you are in any danger."

"Ohh..." was all Izuku managed to say. He wanted to kick himself at his lame choice of words, a vampire had just declared that he could feel all of his emotions and all Izuku could think to say was "ohh". He shook his head to shake all the negative thoughts away.

"Can I ask you something… err… more like, can you answer something for me?" He awkwardly manages to ask, setting down the bowl while still focused on the melted ice cream at the bottom of the bowl avoiding eye contact.

"I suppose so" Todoroki responds.

"Why did you bite me?" Izuku's hands clench into nervous fists. He needed to be strong incase Todoroki all of a sudden turns against him and decides to kill him off.

He heard Todoroki chuckle and immediately looked up. Todoroki was giving him a warm smile, putting his mind at ease.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. It has been a while since I've eaten, and the scent of your delicious blood was very tempting." Todoroki leaned in giving Izuku a kiss on the cheek, "I'll make sure to always get your permission."

Izuku quickly covered his cheek with his hand, the spot where Todoroki's lips touched his skin felt like it was on fire. He could hear his heartbeat pounding against his rib cage, his mouth became dry at the loss of words, everything about this situation was wrong but it felt so good.

Todoroki looked down on his human's blushing form. He is so pure, so innocent, so trusting even though he is slowly being tainted by his vampiric world. He wants to keep Izuku as far away from the daily lifestyle of sex and murder, even if it means he would need to walk on a road of corpses of strangers, friends, and family.

"Is that all?" Todoroki teased fully knowing the answer.

"Well..." the freckled-cheeked male starts off, "Where are we? What is this place? Is this your place? Are those really my things? What's that thing you were telling Iida-kun and Ochako-san?" He continues to spit fire questions until Todoroki silences him by placing his finger to his lips.

"Let's take things slow shall we?"

Blushing, Izuku slowly nods as Todoroki moved his finger away and took a deep breath. "What is this place?" He asked admiring the room.

"It's your new place."

"It's so… Wait! What? What are you talking about Shouto?!" he quickly jumped out of his seat at the news.

"It's yours" Todoroki reaffirms his words, calmly pulling Izuku back down on the couch. He straddles Izuku on his lap rubbing the sides of his stomach. "All of this is all yours."

"I can barely afford my apartment and it was as big as the entryway. I can't afford this place!" he vehemently shakes his head not wanting to think of the monthly cost.

"Am I unable to show you my love?" Todoroki flashes him a strong piercing glare, feeling a bit offended by the assumption that he'd make the green-haired male pay for this luxurious apartment being well aware of his financial situation, "I bought this place for you because I want you to live here without any worries." He traced his finger up Izuku's torso up to his neck. He pulled down on his neck, bringing Izuku's head closer to his so his lips could brush against his.

Izuku allowed himself to be ravished, their actions steadily picking up in speed as he felt Todoroki's hot and cold hands moving up and down his chest. Todoroki lowers their bodies down to lay on the couch. He gasps for air as Todoroki moves to peppering his neck. His touch felt so good against his heated skin. Todoroki nipped at his skin causing Izuku to moan loudly. From the corner of his mind Izuku remembers that his mom is going to come over for her birthday.

"Shouto. Shouto, wait stop!" He told him pushing his shoulders away from him and sat up. "Oh gosh my mom! Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! My mom!" Izuku cried jumping up from the couch. He began pacing back and forth around the couch repeating, "oh my gosh, what am I going to do?!" he began having a mini-panic attack as his feet shuffled back and forth.

"Izuku" Todoroki gets his attention by grabbing his hand to bring him back to his senses.

"Ah! Sorry, it's just that I remembered that tomorrow is my mother's birthday, and I was supposed to take her out for a nice dinner, though since I never got paid for that night and since I got fired, I can't take her anywhere anymore. What am I going to do?" he deeply sighs, sitting back down while hiding his face in his shaky hands.

Todoroki gently pried Izuku's hands from his face, lifting them to his lips. "You are experiencing multiple complicated emotions today" Todoroki stated.

"Yeah tell me about it" Izuku grumbles, scrunching his face.

"Why don't you just invite your mother here?" Todoroki suggested.

"HUH?!"

"Why don't you invite your mother here for dinner?" Todoroki repeats himself while clarifying. "Wouldn't it be better to spend time in a private comfortable setting than to be spending a lot of money in an awkward dinner where the food might not be good?"

"That is a good point. Trying to make a reservation at this time for tomorrow is very risky not to mention the transportation, being rushed and being ignored" Izuku mutters while listing down all the downsides with his fingers.

"Then it's settled" Todoroki interrupts Izuku's monologuing, standing up as he rolled up his sleeves and walked to a different room.

"Huh? Wait, Shouto!" Izuku scrambles following Todoroki. "Shouto!" Izuku calls out grabbing onto Todoroki's sleeve, "What do you mean 'it's settled'?"

"Seeing how you are having dinner plans, you need to start cooking the dinner course now or else you won't have time tomorrow." He explains as he continues down the hall into the kitchen.

"I know that, but we need supplies and groceries" thinking about his own little to no kitchen supplies "so we need to go to the supermar–" Izuku stopped midsentence when Todoroki opened the enormous fridge already fully stocked with food. "Of course, you would fill the fridge" he muttered to himself looking away to hide his embarrassment.

Todoroki paid no attention to Izuku's rambling gathering ingredients from the fridge and placing it on the kitchen island. It wasn't until Todoroki placed the pots and pans down that Izuku noticed what he was doing.

The entire kitchen island was covered with expensive fruits, seasonal vegetables, imported meats, artisanal breads, and an assortment of kitchen supplies. There was so much stuff that Izuku couldn't even see the countertop.

"So, what does your mother like to eat?" Todoroki asks as he casually drapes a red apron over Izuku's head.

"Uhh... she likes omurice" he answers, tapping his finger against his chin. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Anything else?" Todoroki asks as he starts to prep the rice cooker.

"She also likes candied sweet potatoes."

"Then we shall make rolled cabbage as an appetizer, omurice for the main course, and candied sweet potatoes for dessert" he confirms the menu as he starts to put away the unnecessary ingredients.

"Huh? That much food? Wouldn't that be a waste seeing as it's only my mom and me?"

Todoroki walks to Izuku and squishes his cheeks with his hand, "you need to eat vegetables to stay healthy otherwise your blood will taste foul and I will not drink from you, understood?" he lectures, fingers pressing down harder against Izuku's freckled-cheeks.

Izuku felt like his heart stopped under Todoroki's gaze.

It was moments like these that reminded Izuku that Todoroki isn't just his lover. He was well capable of killing without any hesitation and no doubt making it seem as if nothing ever happened in the first place.

Izuku nodded his head not wanting to anger Todoroki any further.

"Good" he says letting go of Izuku's cheeks with a light pat, "besides it's not just going to be you and your mom, I'm going to be here too."

"Huh?"

"How else would you explain to your mother how you are living in this apartment?"

"I guess you're right" Izuku contemplated "though wouldn't that cause–" his words were cut short when Todoroki shoved a carrot into his mouth while in the process of putting away the unneeded ingredients.

"Just trust me okay? It will all work out in the end."

Izuku has a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was going to go terribly wrong. Though just looking at Todoroki's heartfelt efforts filled with nothing but love for him, he threw all common sense out the window.

"Alright"

Todoroki swiftly kisses Izuku on the cheek "well, we better get cooking then."

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx

"There, done" Izuku says collapsing on a chair. They had been food prepping for about three hours when they finally finished. "Now it shouldn't take too long for the food to be ready when my mom gets here."

"It's becoming late Izuku, you should retire for the evening."

"What about you Shouto?" emerald eyes quickly flash towards the taller male as he fumbles with his fingers "I would feel bad if I just go to sleep while you're still here." He looks at Todoroki with doe-like eyes and a quickly growing blush dusting over his cheeks.

If Todoroki's heart beat at the same intervals as a normal human, the slow murmur of his heart would have skipped a beat. It was the only thing that really made him seem 'human' as the ancient mutation of his kind's existence further mutated when the blood thirsty 'dead' began to breed with the living in order to ensure the vampires lineage.

It wasn't intentional for Todoroki to claim Izuku as his human, it was just something on a whim. Sure, his blood was tasty but it was nothing special to brag about, or at least that's how he initially thought. After his past experiences with claiming humans it was the last thing he needed in his life but here he is now.

He learned at an early age that humans were greedy creatures. You make one extraordinary and they think they hold infinite power. In the past when Todoroki would claim a human it was merely to annoy his father with the added benefits of being an easy access to a food supply and for sex.

Couple of years later or sometimes less, without fail the human wants more once it's gotten a taste of the underworld. Being with a vampire wasn't good enough for them, they had to become one themselves. They would prattle on and on about how they didn't have to worry about growing old once they were a vampire. Power and vanity is all they seemed to care about.

What pitiful creatures.

Todoroki would quickly become bored of hearing their nonsense that he'd simply snap their necks like twigs without any trace of remorse.

But Izuku, he was different. While most would cry out in pleasure from being bitten, he instead starts apologizing to his mother. Todoroki didn't know why Izuku calling out for his mother affected him so, and when he overheard the guests closing in on him, Todoroki knew he needed to save him.

"Shouto?" Izuku called out to him, waving his hand in front of Todoroki's face.

Todoroki gave him a small smile and instantly swept him off his feet, carrying him in a bridal style. He ignored Izuku's gawking and protest, and headed straight to the bedroom.

Izuku wrapped his arms around Todoroki's neck, hiding his face in the crook of Todoroki's neck. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the idea of being carried like this almost every time, this definitely isn't good for his heart. He didn't even notice they reached the bedroom until he felt his weight being dipped onto the cool mattress.

Todoroki was on top of him silently staring which caused Izuku's cheeks to instantly heat up. Was it because he was a vampire or was it because Todoroki was just that handsome of a man that made Izuku craves for his body and his heart flutter like crazy?

"Oh, it seems like you…" Todoroki's words linger, eyes casting down towards Izuku's pants.

"Yeah can we please ignore that!" Izuku practically shouted. Of course he would notice _that_ happening. "Besides you still haven't answered my question." He huffs in annoyance.

Todoroki leaned down to his neck and gave a quick hard suck.

"Ow!"

"You worry to much; such a bad habit" Todoroki tsk'd at him. Todoroki laid down on the bed next to him pulling Izuku into his arms. "Just get some rest."

"But what about–"

"I'll be fine, the curtains and blinds are sun proof, now sleep" he softly demands as he tightens his hold on Izuku not giving him much wiggle room.

Izuku looks up from under the dual-toned male's chin to see that Todoroki was already asleep. He let out a sigh, his body calming down from this unusual night. He snuggled up closer letting out a yawn. His eyelids were drooping, growing heavier by the second as he slowly started to fully close them and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

When Izuku woke up the room was so dark he could've sworn it was the middle of the night. He realized that his back wasn't hurting as it usually does when he wakes up, and the mattress was super soft.

He started to move so he could start his day when he felt something holding him back. He had a small internal freak out when he recalled last night. Todoroki getting him a new place, them making dinner for his mom's birthday tonight, and them sleeping together in the same bed.

Izuku felt his cheeks heat up a bit, even Todoroki's sleeping face was gorgeous.

His bangs swept to his right side showing off more of his scar. Izuku wonders when Todoroki will ever trust him to tell him what happened to him. Feeling bold, Izuku gave a quick kiss under his scar and quickly and swiftly moved from Todoroki's hold before his guilty conscious caught up with him. Taking a deep breath Izuku walked away from the bedroom so he could let Todoroki sleep.

The rest of the apartment was dark as well with automatic lights so whatever room Izuku walked into, those lights would turn on via sensors. He wandered back into the living room from last night, plopping himself down on the couch. He took his phone out of his pocket and went on to the google maps app to try to figure out where exactly he was.

He was happy to know that he was still in the Tokyo area, though his mom's place was still far away from him. Looks like he's going to have to leave a note for Todoroki telling him he left to pick up his mom.

Izuku brace himself for the multiple panicked questions his mom would ask him, knowing that he doesn't even know how to answer them. He pressed her name in his speed dial contacts, patiently listening to the ringing before hearing her voice.

"Izuku?"

"Happy birthday mom!"

"Izuku!" she cried into the receiver.

Izuku couldn't help to chuckle to himself imagining her crying out waterfalls. There was no way to deny that he was her son seeing how he was just as emotional as she is.

"Thank you Izuku, it means the world to me that no matter how busy you are you still call me!"

"Of course mom," as he fought back some tears "I love you!"

"Izuku!" she cried harder.

He waited until she calmed down to tell her about tonight "Uhh, I'll probably come pick you up around 7, so we could have dinner at 8."

"So, it wasn't you who called this morning?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Izuku felt like his heart stopped. Did Kimura-san start stalking him again? Or was it someone else that he didn't notice that's also stalking him and somehow found out about his mom?

"What do you mean mom?" he asked as calm as he could get. He didn't want to freak her out.

"Just before you called, I got a voicemail saying that a car was going to pick me up to take me to the same location you gave me. They said you and a Shouto Todoroki paid it. Was that not you, Izuku?"

Izuku let out a sigh of relief. ' _It was just Shouto_ ' he thought to himself. "Yeah that's from me mom. Sorry for the confusion, I didn't know that Shouto had already called to let you know the plan."

"Shouto? Izuku, who's that?"

"Ah..." he didn't know how to explain himself without consulting Todoroki first, "it will be easier to explain when you get here" as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Izuku, are you sure you are safe?" her voice becoming more and more worried.

"I'm fine mom" he reassured her "well I have to go now. I love you mom talk to you later."

"Love you Izuku!"

Izuku had a smile on his face, talking to his mom always made him smile and be grateful that she was his mom. He wasn't embarrassed to be called a mama's boy. His mom has been with and stuck by him his entire life. All he wants to do now is make her happy.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

It was half past seven; the sun had already lowered coloring the sky in pink and purplish hues. Izuku was finishing up setting up the table that was now covered with all the foods he and Todoroki made. Izuku felt so nervous, it's been a while since he's seen his mom and now she was going to meet his vampire boyfriend in a very expensive place he didn't know how to even explain. All he wants is for everything to go well because it's what she deserves.

He heard footsteps behind him and felt arms wrap around his waist. Izuku took a deep breath, Todoroki's touch seemed to make all of Izuku's nerves seem to disappear.

"It's going to be fine" he whispered into Izuku's ear, "your mother will be happy just knowing you are alright."

"Thank you Shouto" he smiles while desperately trying to keep his composure "so are you ready?"

He turned around to see Todoroki in a navy blue long sleeved open shirt with a white shirt underneath accompanied by black jeans. The outfit was so simple like his own black jeans and white button up shirt, yet the aura that Todoroki emitted made it look like Izuku was underdress at his own place.

"Yeah" he responded walking towards Izuku's direction. In his hand was an out of place red tie that did not go with his outfit. "Stand still" Todoroki instructs in a monotone voice, gently tying the cloth around his neck.

"There now you're ready"

Izuku felt his face heat up but before he had the chance to say anything there was a knock on the door. Wanting to quickly get out of this awkward situation, Izuku ran to open the door.

"Izuku!"

"Mom!" he cried, embracing her, "Happy birthday!"

"It's been so long since I've seen you, you've grown so much!" she lovingly cups his cheeks.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at his mom's over-dramatics, knowing fully well that he got that from her. "Come on mom it hasn't been that long. Now let's go inside where it's cooler" leading her inside.

"Izuku..." Inko started to marvel at the interior, "this place is huge. How are you..."

"Mrs. Midoriya" Todoroki greets, approaching them, "my name is Shouto Todoroki. It's nice to finally meet you" he says as he gives a 90-degree bow.

"Oh my!" Inko gasp, "it's been so long since I've seen such well manners. Tell me, are you and my son–"

"Ah! Mom let's hurry up and sit down! We wouldn't want the food to get cold!" Izuku rambles pushing her towards the dining room.

Izuku pulled out a chair having his mom sit at the head of the table before taking a seat to her right, across from Todoroki. The smile on his mom's face showed that all his hard work paid off.

He was about to pass his mom the plate filled with rolled cabbages right after giving a rushed thanks for the food, when he heard a knock coming from the main entrance. Confused, Izuku excused himself as he thought who could be at the door.

He opened the door to find three people bickering. Two who were familiar faces but one he doesn't recognize.

"Why the fuck are we even here? We don't even know these extras!" a blond man yelled.

"Bakugou, you can't say that about Midoriya and his family!" a stern voice lectures.

"Yeah, Katsuki!" the girl agrees, playfully smacking the blond's forearm, balancing a white cardboard box in her other, "besides this is a nice way for you to meet De–" she's about to explain when she sees him, "Deku-kun!" The girl exclaims shoving the white box in the hands of the blond and throws her arms around his neck, giving him a tight enthusiastic hug.

"Ochako? Iida? What are you doing here?" he could feel his face flare up from the unexpected contact.

"Todoroki-san invited us to celebrate your mother's birthday! I brought my famous beef stew for the occasion, also to accommodate for us in case you did not have enough food prepared for our surprised visit." Iida dutifully explained.

"And Katsuki and I brought cake!" said Ochako as she made hand gestures as if she was going 'ta-da.'

"Oh! Where are my manners? Katsuki, this is Deku-kun, Deku-kun this is my beloved Katsuki."

The blond wore a mean scowl on his face and looked like he was going to start yelling at any second. His entire aura screamed 'don't approach me, I'll bite your head off.' Izuku couldn't believe that this was the vampire that Ochako is dating.

"Umm... nice to meet you Katsuki-kun" Izuku manages to stutter a greeting out.

Bakugou immediately threw an intense glare at him, causing Izuku to take a step back for fear. This guy was scarier than Todoroki and the vampires that almost attacked him!

Bakugou let out a loud frustrated growl "he's fucking lamer in person than I thought!" he runs a hand through his hair, tugging on his spikes as he tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Fuck me!" he yells in annoyance.

"I won't if you don't behave yourself tonight, _Bakubae_!" the petite female teases while briefly closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue at him.

"Ughh... this is way you and Camie should never fuckin' hang out with each other!" the temperamental blond groans.

"Uraraka-san must I remind you to please keep your private life, well, _private_." Iida lectures again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyways just ignore him Deku-kun, he's softer than he looks." Ochako assures him with a wink as she enters into the apartment, kicking off her shoes.

Iida followed suit neatly putting away his shoes chiding at Ochako at her messiness. Izuku was about to close the door when he noticed Bakugou was still outside the door. Izuku just stared, unsure of what to do or say.

Did Bakugou really hate him that much that he wouldn't even come inside?

"Oi, you nerd!" Bakugou barked, "You gotta fuckin' invite me in, moron!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because vampires can't enter humans' homes without being invited in by someone who lives there, genius."

"Really?" Who knew vampires had laws that they couldn't break. "Please come in"

Bakugou stepped inside, feeling the drop in aura of the surrounding barrier protecting the entrance. He, to Izuku's surprise also neatly took off his shoes and organized Ochako's shoes next to his.

As Izuku closed the door, Bakugou started talking to him as he walked further in the apartment.

"Make my job easier and don't invite random strangers into your place." He carefully advised.

For some reason, the tall blond male's words put a smile on Izuku's face. Ochako was right; Bakugou was just a big softy deep inside.

When him and Bakugou arriving to the table Ochako and Iida were already sitting down serving the food laughing at something that was said. It has always been just him and his mom when it came to birthdays and holidays, so seeing a table full of food and friends really tugged at his heartstrings.

"Izuku!" Inko scrambled out of her seat, grabbing onto Izuku's shirt.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"A-Are what they're telling me true?" For a split second Izuku feared the worst and somehow the truth about Todoroki and Bakugou was revealed. "Is it true that they are your friends?" her eyes were immediately filled to the brim with tears.

"Huh?" He shakes his head to clear away his fears and nods with a bright smile, "Um, I mean, yeah! They are"

"My son has friends, this is the best birthday present I could ever ask for!" she dramatically blubbered.

"Oh mom!" Izuku cried as he hugged her. They stood there just crying in their own little world. There was a loud "heh" followed by two smacks that reminded Izuku they weren't alone. He broke off the hug and rubbed his tears with his sleeve. "Hehe... well let's eat" he said giving an awkward chuckle.

They all sat down and ate telling stories about their lives. Much to his dismay, Inko couldn't help sharing stories about Izuku's embarrassing moments of when he was little.

It's during these tales as Izuku's face was beet-red and flushed from his embarrassment that his eyes catch the way that Todoroki is intently listening while his eyes burned with adoration for him.

It was late into the night when they decided to end the party. There were large amounts of leftovers, and Izuku wasn't surprised by it. There were only four humans and he wasn't even sure what Todoroki and Bakugou did with their plates of food as they mysteriously disappeared with each new course.

Thankfully he was able to convince his mom and Iida to take some leftovers meanwhile Ochako had gladly accepted without any convincing.

"Thank you again Iida for taking my mom home."

"It is my duty as an officer of the law to make sure civilians get home safely." Iida said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Izuku" Inko said before embracing Izuku into a hug, "Thank you for everything. I am so proud of you! By the way Todoroki-san is a really kind person" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked everyone else before leaving with Iida.

"Seeing as I haven't gotten any damn sleep in the past couple of days, Ochako and I are going to head out now too."

"Aww!" she whined, "Do we have to?" she batted her eyes in hopes of trying to persuade him for them to stay a bit longer.

"Nope. Your big eyes aren't gonna help you win this time, Pink Cheeks." He cackled while prodding her chubby cheek with his index finger.

"Meanie!" she says as she sticks out her tongue in a playful manner. "Well Deku-kun, it looks like I'm leaving too." She pulled him in for a hug, "I'm glad your mom enjoyed her birthday. See you tomorrow!"

She turned towards Todoroki and bowed "thank you for inviting us tonight Todoroki-san." She took Bakugou's hand into her own and left.

What was a room filled with noise and laughter just minutes ago was now silent. Izuku was turning around, about to tell Todoroki that they should probably clean up when he felt himself being lifted up.

"Not again, Shouto!"

"You are going straight to bed, you have a long day tomorrow." Todoroki says taking him into the bedroom. "Unless you want to keep me company to make up for how lonely you made me feel tonight?" he smirked at him, causing Izuku's face to heat up for the umpteenth time in the past two days.

"You can't just say those types of things while making that face!" Izuku cried covering his face with his hands.

Todoroki gently sets him on the bed and gives him a quick kiss on the lips "I know, just teasing you." as he moves into the bathroom.

"Umm thank you Shouto, for… for doing all that" as he began to change into his pj's. "It really made my mom happy."

"You really care for her, don't you?" Todoroki comments in a low voice.

"Yeah! It's always been just the two of us, and she's always been there for me so I want to ease her worries now that I'm older."

"How about your mom, Shouto?" Izuku innocently asks as he got into the covers, "what's your mom like?"

Todoroki felt his scar burning up, intensely stinging him as if the wound was just recently made. Just the touch of his own fingertips brought him back to that night.

"Shouto?" Izuku called out, he didn't like how Todoroki just tensed up like that.

Todoroki shook his head and got into the covers with Izuku. "Maybe later" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Izuku's waist. "Now sleep. The car will be here at 9 to pick you up."

Feeling that Todoroki didn't want to say anything more, Izuku nodded burying his head on Todoroki's chest.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"You have less than a week to be properly trained in the royal etiquette of the vampire society." the man in the blue suit reminds as he soothes out his bangs with his fingers. "I hope you are prepared because this will be the toughest week you'll ever go through" he claps his hands together once, "Let the training begin."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Done. To be continued.

AN: gochisousama is said after you finish a meal. It's another way of saying "thank you for the meal".

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on **Tumblr** under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler**

I don't own Izuku Midoriya or Shouto Todoroki and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next installment of _Take a Bite_. It's really exciting to be working on a multichapter story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

When the trainer told Midoriya that this was going to be the toughest week, he was not lying. The trainer, who he learned is named Tsunagu Hakamata but goes by Best Jeanist – put him through rigorous tests. On how he should walk and politely talk at these types of gatherings. Even needing to learn about all the vampires who were attending and who he couldn't offend. Up to the point on how he should even breathe.

"You are going to be in a room filled with hundreds of creatures and there might be a time when Lord Todoroki may not be at your side. You will need these skills if you are to survive the night." Best Jeanist reminded Midoriya as he was on all fours trying to regain his breath, after finishing a walking and breathing exercise. "We will take a short break" his instructor commented and walked to his office.

"He... He… wasn't… huff... huff… kidding!" Midoriya wheezed. Rolling onto his back, enjoying the coolness of the wooden ballroom floor.

Ochako, who was watching at the sidelines, walked to his side handing him a water bottle. "That's Best Jeanist for you!" She smiled as Midoriya gave out a quiet "thank you" sitting up before chugging down the water.

He let the cool refreshing feeling of water sit a while as he gave a dazed look in no particular direction. All of his muscles were on fire and severely sore. And to think, he still had a couple more days of training left.

"How can a vampire be out in daylight?" Midoriya mumbled to himself.

"That's because Best Jeanist is not a vampire" Ochako replies as she sits next to him in a criss-cross fashion.

"He isn't?" Midoriya practically yelled, a boost of energy hitting him. "But he has a turtle neck covering his mouth and he called Shouto 'Lord Todoroki'. Are you sure he isn't a vampire?"

"Not a full vampire, he's half human half vampire."

"H-h-half?!" Midoriya was shocked. "You can be half a vampire?"

"Yup" she nodded, taking enjoyment of Midoriya's confusion.

"Whoa..." he whispered to himself, leaning back using his arms to support prop him up. "How do you know all this Ochako?"

"That's because Best Jeanist also taught me when I was new to this life. He's also Katsuki's teacher."

"He is?" Midoriya head was spinning, how does Best Jeanist deal with such a stubborn, hotheaded wild card like Bakugou?

"Unfortunately, Bakugou still has much to learn even with my guidance." Midoriya and Ochako turned to look at the door to see Best Jeanist leaning against the doorway fiddling with his fringe.

"Though he's learned a lot from you!" Ochako said trying to cheer up her mentor, "and Bakugou respects all the things you do!"

Best Jeanist just shook his head, Bakugou was one of the most difficult students he's ever taught. His hot headedness and his eagerness to destroy everything when something doesn't go his way forced Best Jeanist to use physical force. He got a headache at the destruction Bakugou created in his office. Whether it was true or not it put a smile on Best Jeanist's face that he had such an influence on Bakugou.

"Break time is over!" Best Jeanist said clapping his hands, "Time to get back to work!"

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Bye Deku-kun!" Ochako gave him a big hug, "Next time I'll see you is the evening of the ball. Can you believe it?"

Midoriya gave a nervous chuckle rubbing his arm "I can't believe it either. Though I'm really scared Ochako after being attacked at my first vampire party. Then again, I didn't know it was a vampire party at the time" he muttered quickly, "I was so scared, I thought I was going to die that night." He shakily balled up his fists at his sides, feeling himself tremble as he resisted the urge to break down and cry at the very thought of that night. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm scared another attack will happen again."

"Oh Deku-kun!" Ochako cried pulling him into a hug. She got on her tippy toes and affectionately brushed the back of his hair. "Don't you worry" stepping back from the hug, "Todoroki-san will make sure nothing bad happens to you. And if for whatever reason he isn't able to. Katsuki, Iida-kun, and I will always be at your side. So, don't worry okay?" as she playfully tapped his nose.

"Mmm" Midoriya hummed, hearing her words as he wiped his tears away, "thanks Ochako"

"Now hurry up before Todoroki gets worried!" she tells him, giving him a light push towards the apartment entrance.

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Midoriya was glad that he was the only one in the elevator; it gave him a chance to relax and go over his thoughts before facing Todoroki. He couldn't believe in two nights he was going to meet Todoroki's family. If it wasn't bad enough that they were vampires, they were also vampire lords! Though he needed to do this if he was going to be with Todoroki. He also couldn't let all the hard work he did with Best Jeanist go to waste.

The elevator dings signaling he arrived at his floor. He let out a deep sigh and dug in his pockets for his keys.

"I'm home!" he called out, unsure if Todoroki was home or not. These past few days Todoroki would leave right when he got home saying that he was summoned to his family mansion to prepare for the ball.

In a flash Todoroki was at his side smashing their lips together. Midoriya felt his knees buckle as he allowed himself to be swept. He didn't know that he would be missing his touch this much. Todoroki pressed Midoriya's back against the wall using it to help support Midoriya as he peppers his neck with kisses.

It didn't take long for Midoriya's legs to give out, especially from being on his feet for so long. "Shouto... wait" he half-moans, half-whispers as he slowly slid down to the ground.

Todoroki hoisted him up into another bridal carry moving further in the apartment. "Let's continue in the bedroom, shall we?"

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Shou...to..." Midoriya whimpered clawing at the bed sheets. Todoroki was kissing his calves, which he insisted it would help with his aches, though to Midoriya it was causing a different type of ache as he felt his pants tighten.

"I missed you Izuku" Todoroki muttered against his leg. He pushed himself up gazing into his eyes. Midoriya's eyes were scrunched up, and his body seductively sprawled on the bed as if it was begging him to take a bite.

He gently moved Midoriya's head to the side exposing his smooth, slender neck. Todoroki ran his fingers down Midoriya neck feeling his pulsating vein. All he wanted to do at that moment was pierce his fangs into his skin and drink his sweet blood.

Though doing that would make Todoroki sink down to _'his'_ level, and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He instead caresses Midoriya's cheek with the back of his hand before letting himself collapse on the bed.

"Shouto? Are you okay?" Midoriya panicked. There was no way that this could have been normal vampire behavior. Was this the result of a human and a vampire being together or was it something more that was going on behind the scenes that he shouldn't involve himself in?

"It's nothing," he whispered pulling Midoriya into an embrace tangling their legs "just get some sleep."

"But!" he began to complain only for Todoroki's lips to silence him.

"Sleep, tomorrow we will have time together so get some rest"

Midoriya grumbled to himself though complied. If Todoroki was insisting on sleeping right now then he's not the only one who's (not) tired. He calmed down from the semi-heated moment, wrapping his arms around Todoroki's torso.

"Good night Shouto"

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Midoriya woke up to darkness again, something he got accustomed to with the past few days. He carefully untangled himself from Todoroki's hold, a feeling that always makes him blush. He took his right hand into his own enjoying the comforting warmth it emitted. Midoriya realized what he was doing and tensed up carefully placed it down, quickly slipping on his slippers and going into the living room.

"I can't believe I did that!" Midoriya started muttering to himself, "what if I would have woken him up? Can vampires even wake up during the day? Would they combust? Oh gosh I could have made Shouto combust!" Midoriya paced around the living room as his thoughts spiraled down. His legs were on automatic already moving into the memorized pace that Best Jeanist has been teaching him all week.

' _The first thing to touch the floor will be your toes. Your back must be straight, arms to your side as if you are gliding across the floor.'_ Best Jeanist words echoed in his mind.

"Make sure you slowly and quietly inhale and exhale in minute increments," he said out loud. "Remain calm and hide all facial emotions when talking to anybody"

With tomorrow being the ball, Midoriya wanted to make sure there was no room for error. He didn't want to worry his friends or cause anyone trouble. He was going to impress Todoroki's family no matter what.

It then dawned on him that he only knew that Todoroki had a father and even then he didn't know how he looked like. He wondered why Todoroki never mentioned his family to him before.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

The sun finally set when Todoroki exited the bedroom. He walked over to the lit-up room, which signaled Midoriya was there. He saw Midoriya curled up on the sofa fast asleep. He was muttering something about dancing, feet, and katsudon? Even being in tuned with Midoriya's feelings there were times when he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

He gently caressed Midoriya's cheek with his left hand causing the male to nuzzle closer against his palm. He was tempted to kiss him right then and there as a way to awaken him though he found himself hesitating for some reason. He was the prince of the vampires. He should be able to do anything, be with anyone he wants, and yet here he was thinking about a human's feeling on just a simple kiss. Man, he was getting soft.

He leaned down to kiss, just centimeters away from his lips, when Midoriya suddenly opened his eyes. He stared at Todoroki for a couple seconds not saying a word before his face quickly turned beet red.

"GAH!" Midoriya fumbled around leading him to roll off the sofa. He was not expecting to be woken up by Todoroki's handsome face. The dream he was having didn't help him either. It looks like Todoroki's blood was still in him.

"Ah! Sorry Shouto I didn't realize I fell asleep. Were you waiting long?"

Todoroki just smirked, fully understanding now the type of dream Midoriya was having. He swiftly gave him a kiss on the cheek, having the latter turn bright red again. Yeah there was something better about kissing his beloved human when he was awake.

"Come on let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

The car dropped them off in front of Best Jeanist's studio. They walked in to see Jeanist dismissing his staff for the night before turning his attention to them.

"Lord Todoroki," he bowed, "we have everything prepared for your arrival." He ushered them to the following room. The dressing room was designed like one of those Hollywood movies where the girl would try on multiple clothes in those expensive stores. Mannequins were displayed covered in different suits, tuxedos, and dresses. Multiple fabrics were hung on metal racks and portable corkboards were pushed to the sides that were covered with swatches of fabric and drawing designs.

"It was difficult to come up with a color scheme for Young Midoriya, especially since he's so ridged. Though I finally found something that will suit your desires." Jeanist walked up to a dark green colored suit the vest was a lighter shade of green with a white collared shirt with a dark red tie to accompany it.

"You'll find that the fabric is light enough so you won't overheat from the Todoroki family's flame. Nor will you freeze from the cold interior of the mansion". He walked over to the suit to the left of Midoriya's, "this will be yours Lord Todoroki. I hope it's too your liking."

Todoroki walked around the off-white suit. He felt the sleeve of the jacket and circled around both his and Midoriya's outfits. "Both are flame resistant correct?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Why do they need to be flame resistant? I thought Shouto has ice powers?" Midoriya asked. He shuddered at the thought of the vampire who was so close to drinking his blood if Todoroki didn't step in.

Best Jeanist raised a curious brow towards Todoroki as if a silent conversation was going on between them. A couple seconds passed before Todoroki gave a deep sigh and turned towards Midoriya.

"My family comes from two long lines of elemental powers. My mother has the power of ice," his face scrunched up as if he recalled something unpleasant. "While my father comes from a line of fire users: a trait I also inherited."

"You have two powers?"

"One of the many reasons why he is the heir to the Todoroki line" Best Jeanist interrupted. "Now let's discuss appearance."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

It was nine in the morning when Midoriya's alarm rang. He quickly shut it off so it wouldn't bother Todoroki. He lay in bed for a while thinking about tonight.

Todoroki didn't mention anything else about his fire powers or his family for the rest of the night. Even when they got back to the apartment Todoroki made sure the topic was shot down and avoided.

Just thinking about it got Midoriya simmering in a bad mood. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen hoping that eating something will make him feel better. He opened the fridge, his hand hovering a couple leftovers; he let out a deep sigh and grabbed an apple. He felt too upset and guilty to eat anything.

He sat down at the table and spun the apple on the tabletop. Why couldn't Todoroki trust him? Was it because he was a human? He wants to be there for him like Todoroki has been there for him. He put his head down on the table covering his face as he fought the urge to cry.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, without looking at the caller i.d. he answered it. "Good morning Deku-kun!" a chirpy voice came from the other line. Midoriya knew only one person who could be this energetic in the morning.

"Morning Ochako" he grumbled.

Ochako noticed Midoriya didn't have his usual perkiness when answering the phone. "Deku-kun let's go have breakfast! Iida's paying!"

Midoriya could hear Iida complaining to Ochako saying he said no such thing. Ochako hushed him telling him that something sounds off with Midoriya. Iida gave an exaggerated gasp and yelled loudly into the receiver. "Yes, Midoriya! I will pay for breakfast! So, please join us!"

Midoriya felt if he didn't go Iida and Ochako would bust down his door and drag him away. Besides he didn't want his friends to worry. "Yeah just give me a couple minutes to get ready."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

After much chiding Midoriya told Ochako and Iida what's plaguing his mind. Midoriya would pick at his food as his mind was racing a million miles per second.

"Am I being selfish for having these thoughts?" He whispered, frowning.

Ochako took hold of his hand "it's hard isn't it?" she said giving his hand a tiny squeeze. "I remember going through the same thing with Katsuki. I would beg him to tell me more about his life and he kept refusing. It wasn't until his mom, Lady Mitsuki, confronted me because she was annoyed that Katsuki never told her anything."

"Uraraka-san you are forgetting that Lady Mitsuki and Lord Endeavor are on the opposite ends of the spectrum" Iida commented.

"I know," she pouted stirring her iced coffee before taking a sip. "It doesn't mean it's still not frustrating when they hide things from you. Anyways, Lord Endeavor and Todoroki-san never really got along. Todoroki-san has always despised his father to the point where he would avoid him at all cost."

"Even using his fire powers?" Midoriya interrupted.

Ochako and Iida tensed when Midoriya said those words.

"Yeah, even to the point of not using the power he has received from his father."

There was a cloud of uneasiness hanging above them. They were supposed to make Midoriya feel better; instead they probably made him feel worse.

Iida cleared his throat, "I will say this Midoriya, it's been a long time since Lord Endeavor and Todoroki-san have been in the same place at the same time. Unfortunately for me as an officer who protects the peace, that means he really cares for you if he's willing to meet with his father again."

Midoriya couldn't help but blush at those words.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The limo ride to the ball was filled with awkward silence. Midoriya and Todoroki hadn't said a word to one another since last night, he didn't even say anything when Best Jeanist's assistants came and dressed them for the ball. Midoriya felt it should be him who apologizes in hopes that they could reconcile.

"Shouto, I –"

Todoroki smashed his lips on Midoriya's causing him to lean down on his side of the seat. Midoriya opened his mouth granting him access.

When Todoroki broke away from the kiss, Midoriya was panting hard and his face was flushed. Todoroki had to remind himself that as much as he wanted to forget about the ball and ravish Midoriya right then and there, he couldn't. He also knew he hasn't been fair to him by giving him the silent treatment.

"Izuku, I'm sorry" he began. "I didn't want to upset you. It's just that..." he wore a painful expression, "that bastard has always tried to control my life since the moment I was born. And I didn't want you to get anywhere near him because I know he will do something to you. Even this power of flame came from him and I feel disgusted that it's in me." Todoroki weaved a hand through the red side of his hair, clutching it while his eyes downcast away from Midoriya.

Midoriya caressed his cheek "you don't have to worry anymore. I will always be here for you, so if you ever feel stressed whether it's about vampire duties or your dad you can always count on me to be there. So, please no more secrets" he sat up and embraced Todoroki.

"Besides" Midoriya said taking Todoroki's left hand in his own, "this is your gift and not anyone else's" giving him a smile.

In that moment, Todoroki's eyes shined with a deep admiration from Midoriya words that his left side went ablaze.

"GAH!" Midoriya panicked.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The limo dropped them off at the back entrance of the mansion to avoid the guests. Todoroki explained that it's because Midoriya hasn't been formally introduced that no one can see him yet.

"Wow Shouto this place is so grand!" Midoriya said admiring the large open spaced room. "Is this where I'm going to be introduced?"

"Midoriya, this is the car garage"

Midoriya blushed as red as a ripened tomato. Todoroki chuckled to himself and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on" he said as he took his hand leading him out of the garage. As he opened the door there was a large bulky man blocking their way.

Flames engulfed the man's features. His beard and mustache a bright fiery orange-red, matching the intensity of his frigid turquoise eyes behind an eye mask also made of flames.

Midoriya instinctively moved behind Todoroki to avoid the man's intense glare. He felt Todoroki tense up as his right side began to form icicles at his fingertips.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?" Todoroki growled.

"Is that any way for you to speak to your father, Shouto?" the man responded in a booming voice.

Midoriya flinched. He didn't know he just insulted one of the most powerful vampires in the world. He was about to make eye contact to apologize when Todoroki stopped him.

"Don't Izuku. I wouldn't put it pass this scum to glamour you." He turned his attention back at his father, "aren't you supposed to be waiting upstairs along with the rest of the guests?"

"I wanted to see what choice the 'future' vampire Lord was introducing tonight. And I can see it's a very poor choice indeed."

"We didn't ask for your damn opinion!" Todoroki shouted. He forcefully shoved the man aside, taking Midoriya's hand in his own. "Now if you'll excuse us, my lover and I need to prepare for the announcement," Todoroki stated in finality, walking past him. In the distance they could hear his father shouting Todoroki's name with intense flames glowing in the distance.

Todoroki guided Midoriya upstairs to a dimly lit room. "We will stay here until my sister tells us it's time." The dual-tone male sat down on a 'fancy' chair and put his face in his hands.

As if he were on autopilot Midoriya immediately embraced Todoroki in hopes to relax him. He hopes it would remind Todoroki that he's not alone anymore. He felt him loosening up and also wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Izuku. You shouldn't have been treated like that." Todoroki started.

"It's alright. I just need to improve myself more so your dad can't have a reason to bad mouth you." He flexed his arms as if he had bulging muscles like the superheroes he reads about.

Todoroki lightly chuckled, "you would say something like that"

There was a light knock on the door followed by a young lady opening the door. She had white hair with tiny red streaks that was pulled into a high bun. It took a while for Midoriya to realize that she and Todoroki have a similar face.

"Shouto, a majority of the guests have arrived. Would you like to start now?" she asked.

Todoroki let out a long sigh; he ran his hand through his hair slicking his bangs back. "The Bakugou family has arrived?" He asks.

"Yes. He's actually the one who keeps verbally saying to hurry things along" she said giving a small smile.

"Impatient, isn't he?" Todoroki said shaking his head.

He stood up and gave Midoriya a gentle smile as he bent his arm, propping his elbow up, sticking it out towards him. Midoriya lovingly smiled back while linking his own arm with Todoroki's as he was guided towards the young lady.

"Fuyumi I would like you to meet Izuku Midoriya. Izuku, this is my older sister Fuyumi."

Fuyumi curtsied, showing off her long silver dress that sparkles in the right lighting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Midoriya-san"

Midoriya fumbled with his words before bowing back.

"Well let's go then."

Fuyumi led them down a hallway and into a room where there was someone peeking behind a red velvet curtain. He turned at the sound of them entering the room and let out a sigh.

"The young Bakugou is being really annoying," he grumbled. The man turned to face them and a smile beamed from his face. "Shouto!"

The man gave Todoroki a big embrace that could rival a grizzly bear. He turned to face Midoriya, the smile not leaving his face "is this Midoriya-san?"

"Ah! Yes, I am. Please to me–"

The man also embraced Midoriya in a big embrace cutting Midoriya off. "Welcome to the family!"

Midoriya head was reeling; each member of the Todoroki family was so different from one another it was hard to believe they were from the same family. Also, he was slowly losing oxygen from the man's hold.

"Natsu remember he needs to breath!" Fuyumi panicked noticing the different shade of color Midoriya's skin took.

"Oops! My bad!" as he released Midoriya from his hold. "I'm Shouto's older brother Natsuo by the way.

"Well I guess it's time. Line up everyone!"

Midoriya took a breath and allowed his body to remember Best Jeanist teachings. Natsuo waved his hand and the curtains opened up revealing a bright light. He waited for his cue and walked behind Todoroki.

The ballroom was different from the other rooms Midoriya has seen in the mansion. There were crystal chandeliers covering the entire ceilings illuminating the entire room. The handrails have a white coat matching the white marble floors and pillars. Instead of a vampire's lair it felt more like a place angel would spend time in. They stood on the upper balcony that overlooked the entire ballroom.

At the sight of Todoroki, the entire room went silent. Fuyumi first stepped forward towards the center and thanked everyone for attending and how grateful she was when she heard about her younger brother's choice.

"Now a word from my brother, the heir to the throne: Shouto Todoroki." The guests clapped as Todoroki took center stage. His cold aura quickly silenced the room allowing him to speak.

"Today, for the first time in my existence I have taken a human lover. Let it be known that if anything tries to hurt my human there will be no mercy. I will slaughter you before you have the chance to explain. You have been warned." he briefly paused as he growled, thinking about the past two scum who tried hurting Midoriya.

"Today I am introducing him as part of tradition and also so you can recognize his face. To let your family and underlings what would be your downfall if you are stupid enough to even foolishly touch him." He finishes the threatening part of his speech.

Midoriya felt the room getting colder for each threat Todoroki made. He was grateful for the complexity of his suit because he figured he'd be shivering right about now.

"And now my lover, Izuku Midoriya!" The guest applause as Midoriya remembered his cue and walked towards Todoroki. Todoroki took his hand into his own. "Remember his scent well because every single one of you are in charge of keeping him safe."

Midoriya didn't even have a chance to look down to find his friends when Todoroki was already dragging him away. He could hear Natsuo telling the guests to continue to enjoy the festivities, as they will thank everyone for coming.

Todoroki guided Midoriya down the staircase where Bakugou, Ochako, Iida, a guy with bright red hair, and a girl with pinkish skin and matching pink hair were waiting for them at the bottom. He noticed that both Ochako and the red-haired guy were wearing white gloves like he was.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako called out for him. She took his hands in her own and shook them up and down. "Yay! You're official now!"

"Thanks. Though I'm still a bit confused. If I was just being announced is there a need for a big ball like this?"

"It's just the damn rich bastards wanting to spend fuckin' money because they have a shit ton of money" Bakugou tsk'ed, clearly annoyed being here.

"Aw come on Bakugou, don't be like that!" said the redhead, "It's because of these events that we get to spend more time together" wrapping his arm around Bakugou's neck laughing.

"Oh yeah, because I really wanna be spending my free time with a Shitty Hair like you!" Bakugou mocked, pushing him off.

The pink haired girl was bouncing up and down trying to get a good look at Midoriya. "You guys are blocking the way!" she said pushing them apart to grant her a better view. Her pink skin almost matched the color of her pink hair. She was wearing a teal cheetah jumpsuit and black five-inch heels. Her golden eyes seem to sparkle with each new thing.

"Aww, he's so cute!" she squealed clapping her hands together.

"Right! Right!" Ochako agreed, enthusiastically nodding her head.

"Everyone don't forget your introductions!" Iida reminded them swinging his arm up and down. He was wearing his police officer uniform along with white gloves as well.

"Ack! My bad!" the pink haired girl said tapping the side of her head with her knuckles, playfully sticking out her tongue.

"I'm Mina Ashido! I'm half vampire and half human. And this is my human fiancé, Eijirou Kirishima. We run a vampire club in Chiba that you should totally check out."

"Ashido" Todoroki said in a firm low voice making Mina jump.

"I mean with your permission first, my lord!" Mina nervously chuckled.

"I told you dumbasses that you would get in trouble!" Bakugou chided. He was wearing black dress pants with a matching black vest that had two white roses on each side. He wore burgundy dress shirt underneath the vest.

Midoriya was shocked that someone like Bakugou would wear something that has roses on it until he noticed Ochako's outfit. She was wearing a short pink dress with the skirt flaring out, underneath were black tights. Her hair was pulled to the side pinned down with a white rose.

Midoriya noticed that they were all staring at him. He blushed realizing that he didn't respond to Mina and Kirishima's introduction. "Ah! I'm sorry" he bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oi, Half and Half! If you told the whole community does that mean I don't gotta– "

"You are still his primary" Todoroki quickly responded.

"Fuck!" he lowly muttered.

"Bakugou, that is not how we talk in front of our future ruler" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Best Jeanist and another man wearing a police uniform walking towards them. He had shoulder length hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail and looked like he hasn't been groomed in months.

"Iida, don't waste time chit chatting" the man said.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei! I will go make my rounds right now!" Iida said before dashing off.

"He's way too spirited" Aizawa tiredly yawned. "Todoroki-sama you and your lover are being called into your father's main study"

Before Todoroki could mutter something, the man said it was urgent. Todoroki cursed under his breath and took Midoriya by the hand leading him to the study.

Todoroki didn't even bother to knock and just forcefully opened the door, not caring about the looks he was getting. The room was dark with its only source of light being the fireplace. Endeavor was sitting in a large antique chair, flames continued to cover his facial hair contrasting against his icy blue eyes making him look more ominous.

"What the hell do you want?" Todoroki angrily growled, ice forming up his fist.

"Is that any way to talk to your father Shouto?"

"Don't start acting like you were there for me you bastard!" Midoriya quickly grabbed onto Todoroki's wrist in an attempt to calm him down. He felt him slowly relax as the ice evaporated.

"Hmph! You can calm the beast but that still doesn't mean I approve of this arrangement Shouto" Endeavor glared at Midoriya.

"Why you–"

"Why does that matter to you?" Midoriya asked, cutting off Todoroki's beginning/on-coming rant.

Midoriya was frustrated. It was clear that Todoroki and his father never had the type of relationship like he and his mom have. He remembered the pained look and frustration whenever the topic of his father was brought up, he didn't want Todoroki to feel that pain anymore.

The flames in the fireplace became stronger as if it were trying to attack him. Endeavor stood up looming over both Todoroki and Midoriya.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying?"

Suddenly the fire went out. Todoroki quickly grabbed onto Midoriya's hand making sure nothing happens to him. There was a faint floating blue ember that grew bigger and bigger illuminating the mysterious man's face showing that he was holding the dark flame.

The man looked frightening with the staples on his face that looked like it was holding his skin together. The color of his eyes matched the color of the orb he was holding.

"Well, well, well" he said in a cool jeering tone, "it looks like the royals aren't the perfect family after all"

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Done. To be continued.

Things are starting to move quickly now that Izuku has been introduced to the vampire society. What plans does this man have planned for the royal vampire family?

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on **Tumblr** under the username **alfred-the-goober-butler** and on **Twitter** under **GooberButler**

I don't own Izuku Midoriya or Shouto Todoroki and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


End file.
